Ronnie Raymond
Ronnie Raymond Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond, former Basketball star for CKU, recently finished a degree in sports medicine now works as a Physical Therapist for the Isis Foundation. Due to an Nuclear disaster in the town of Bludhaven, he's also the Hero Firestorm. Early Years Brought up in Bludhaven, then later Gotham, his two biggest role models were his father and his uncle. And, honestly, as the years went on he took after both, showing the same love for sports his father possessed, the obsession with succeeding. Which also translated into the areas his Uncle had helped mold, his love of science, and a general awe around high technology. When he was young, his uncle would often secret him into his work, showing him, at a distance the nuclear reactor at the heart of Bludhaven, and explain how it worked, how the equipment attached to it worked, and how the other equipment monitored that. After moving to Gotham he didn't see his Uncle as much, while the cities were close, they weren't close enough for regular visits. And Ronnie's last visit happened directly after graduating high school. Going to meet his Uncle at work, where they'd planned to meet up prior to going out for a celebratory dinner. Ronnie was caught just prior to entering the man's office (seated some would later say uncomfortably close to the reactor) in an explosion. He woke up days later in a Gotham hospital, physically fine, he'd still been in a coma for several days. He'd been found by Relief workers just outside Bludhaven city limits, the city now a disaster zone due to the rupture and explosion of the nuclear reactor. Since then, Ronnie has started school at CKU, majoring in mechanical engineering while minoring in Sports medicine. Wanting to distance himself from his Uncle's beloved science. Still, he holds out hope, and when not in class or on the court, he's been doing some private research, hoping to find hints or clues to whether or not His Uncle still lived. Firestorm He's also recently discovered his own 'alternate identity', which, due to what he supposes was it's origin he's nicknamed the 'Firestorm', he's also begun to experiment with what he can do in the form. Joining he Justice league, and training with it's various members. He's gotten a bit of a handle on his powers and abilities. Isis A recent discussion with Lana Lang, head of the Isis foundation convinced him to go into a career in physical therapy. Having had problems with his own powers, and even still occasionally having them. He wants to help others come to grips with abilities and disabilities that may be having a negative impact on their life. Personality Positive personality, quick to crack jokes, and sarcastic remarks. He's an obsessive winner, and a bit of a sore loser. Doesn't let what happened a few months ago outwardly affect him. Preferring to keep that bit of history to himself, and pretend that it mostly didn't happen. Tries, sometimes less then successfully to be a people person, and a listener. Both of which he isn't very good at. Being that he's somewhat impulsive, and a more then a little self-centered in most things. Still, he's got a good heart, and will always due what seems to be the right thing when able. Vital Statistics Age:21 Height: 5'10 normally 6'1 when he taps into the firestorm matrix Hair: Black, short to mid-length normally, and usually slightly messy, in 'firestorm' form it appears to be bright yellow and orange flames. Eyes: Blue, normally, stark white as firestorm, though if angered they may turn red, or unconscious they become slate black. Distinguishing Marks: None really as Ronald, but in his nuclear powered form, quite a few. His hair, His eyes, as well as small sparks that seem to snap in the air around him as he moves. FAMILY: * Rick Raymond - Father, Basketball coach for the Gotham Knights * Mary Raymond - Mother, Housewife * Martin Stein - Uncle (mothers side), God Father, and Mentor Planet of Birth: Earth Skills/Powers Skills * Majored in Mechanical Engineering. * Some slightly advanced knowledge of Nuclear Physics gleaned from his uncle *Degree in Sports Medicine *Awesome Basketball Skills Powers The ability to transmute both energy and matter (inorganic and organic). Quark Vision, the ability to see molecular structures and detect discrete atomic interactions. Bolts The ability to project bolts of concussive force, heat, or charged particles. He can absorb and store a hefty bit of energy and/or radiation if he is in proximity to it High speed flight. Superhuman strength Superhuman durability.